A vehicle door latch controller in which, in response to a vehicle driver opening a door in a fully-latched state in which a locking plate (corresponding to the ratchet of the invention of the present application) is engaged with a latch in a completely closed state of the door, an electric motor actuates so as to drive the locking plate to the side that releases engagement with the latch, when it is detected that the locking plate has been operated to an engagement release position where engagement with the latch is released, actuation of the electric motor is stopped and the locking plate is maintained at the engagement release position, and in response to the door being opened the electric motor is actuated so as to drive the locking plate to a position where engagement with the latch is enabled is known from Patent Document 1.